


Bitch Please

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya indulges Vriska in a bit of kinky play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch Please

”You are sure about this?”

"For the hundredth time Kanaya, YES! Just fucking do it already!"

You fiddle with the straps of the 8-ball gag in your hands, unsure of what you’re about to do. You have Vriska suspended in the air, legs and arms tied together in what you’ve come to know as oinkbeast tying. Her lower and upper legs are bound together, forcing her to bend her knees and spread her thighs. There’s no way that she finds the position comfortable. You have to remind yourself that she asked for this, she likes this. You can do this for her, you just have to do it.

You take a few deep breaths before you approach her, brushing your knuckles down her cheek (the last affectionate gesture you’ll be making before all this is over) before shoving the gag in her mouth and strapping it securely behind her head. You don’t spare her another glance as you walk behind her towards the table of supplies she’s picked out for your activity. You pick up the riding crop and make your way back over to her.

You rub at her nook with the tip and she shivers, her bulge already out and flailing in the air. You have to admit, she’s quite lovely like this. You remove the crop from her nook to raise it high and bring it down swiftly on her backside. You can hear her gasp through the gag and you give her another swat to the rear. She’s dripping wet by the time you get to seven and it settles your nerves to know that she enjoys this. You give her one more hit, the hardest yet, and she moans loudly against the gag. You rub over her now-cerulean cheeks with soft touches and she whines.

"You are quite enjoying yourself aren’t you? You… you little bitch!"

You wince internally at calling her that despite how she moans. You know all too well of her reputation of being rather bitchy, but you still don’t feel quite comfortable calling her that. You move back to the table and switch out the crop for the collection of 8 balls. They’re smaller than the ones she usually carries around but these will still probably stretch her painfully.

"Don’t you dare drop these. Not a single one."

You knead at her ass as you rub one of the balls over her dripping nook, coating it in her material before sliding it up to the entrance of her wastechute. It takes a little work but you manage to slide it inside her, making her whimper and shake. You repeat this process with seven more balls, sliding each one inside her with more and more difficulty. You’re not quite sure how she can hold all of them inside her like this. She asked for this though, so she must have known she could take it.

You watch her for a bit, watching her shake and moan as she struggles to keep the balls in her body. Guess you shouldn’t keep her waiting much longer. You remove your skirt and panties to rub at your sheathe, coaxing your bulge out to its full length. You move up to her and let your bulge run over her nook before you grip the ropes suspending her in the air and slam into her.

She’s so wet and tight around you and the muffled noises she makes as you slam into her with such utter brutality makes your spine tingle. It’s only because you know she’s loving the harsh treatment from you that you don’t stop. Instead, it spurs you on. You catch glimpse of an 8-ball about to pop out of her wastechute and you growl as you shove it back in with your thumb.

"I thought I told you, don’t drop any of them."

Your voice is low and breathy as you continue to pound into here. You give her a few smacks to her rump in reprimand, making her moan high and long. Once you’ve delivered eight blows to each cheek, she cums with a muffled scream, nook clamping down on you and the eight balls slipping out to land on the floor around you. You crash your hips forward a few more times and pull out just before cumming, splattering her ass with your jade material with a shaky moan.

Once you’ve collected yourself, you begin to untie her, catching her in your arms as she collapses. You crumble to the ground under her weight and situate her to lay across your lap. She’s looking up at you with tears in her eyes and her breathing erratic, causing your heart to squeeze in your chest. You remove the gag from her mouth and brush strands of hair from her face.

You fuss over her and coo at her, tell her how wonderful she is, how beautiful she is. You plant kisses all over her face, petting her hair and stroking her horns to calm her down. Soon her breathing slows and deepens after a while and she starts to purr, nuzzling into your touch and you feel some better.

"Are you okay? I did too much, didn’t I?"

"Bitch please. That was great."

You deadpan at her before resuming your coddling her as she grins up at you and purrs.


End file.
